Looking After Kitty
by Pricat
Summary: Kitty comes down with an illness but Puss decides to help her back to health and their odd bond grows stronger even though they haven't seen each other in years
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this in my head all day as I like Kitty/Puss as a couple but in it, Kitty falls ill but Puss decides to take care of her, but their bond gets stronger.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was an normal day as Kitty was hanging out with Puss in Far, Far Away, but she hadn't been feeling good all week since she'd visited but hadn't wanted to tell him because she didn't want to scare him but he saw her fall to her knees, as she was coughing a lot, making him worried but picked her up gently, entering the Shrek saw that he was worried.

"So this is Kitty, huh?

She doesn't look too good.

We should get Merlin." he said as he placed a compress on Kitty's head.

Hr heard her whimpering in her sleep but he was stroking her head fwntly, knowing it would help her.

He rhen saw Merlin appear in a flash of light, but was examining Kitty.

"She's got an nasty flu, guys.

She must've caught it while travelling here." he told them.

Puss then saw Merlin leave to get medicine, but would move her to his room in the Poison Apple where she'd be safe until she recovered, but Shrek knew that he cared about the female swashbuckling, adventorus feline and kept insisting they were friends.

"I'll see you later, boss." he told him.

* * *

_Kitty?_

_Kitty!_

The black and white feline female's eyes fluttered open weakly, finding herself in Puss's room but with a terrible headache like when she'd drank mojitos with Puss, but her body felt weak, but saw Puss smile seeing her awake but he was giving her water to drink.

"Gracias, Puss.

I'm sorry I ruined everything by being ill." she said coughing slightly.

Nada, Kitty." he replied.

He then let her rest as he hoped Merlin would return with medicine.


	2. An Offer He Can't Refuse

**A/N**

**Here's more to the story and I bet a lot of fics will show up here for Puss as his movie came out today in America.**

**Puss is feeling a little bad because he's having fun while Kitty's sick but hasn't told the others about Kitty.**

* * *

Puss sighed watching Kitty sleep as he was worrying about her as he'd missed her, since they hadn't been together in years but felt guilty about gouing to a tournament today with Shrek and the others but he would return later, plus Kitty could rest all day without him bothering her, knowing humans and animals had to rest as it helped them recover when they were ill.

He then left his room, after putting his hat and boots on and putting his sword in his belt.

But there was sadness in his jade green eyes leaving but knew Kitty would understand.

"P-Please stay, Puss.

We haven't been together in a long while." Kitty said coughing.

"You need to rest, mi amiga.

I'll be back soon, I promise senora." he said softly.

He then placed a compress on Kitty's head, but sighed leaving.

But he'd no idea that Jack and Jill were also in town, and going to the tournament, as they still had a grudge against him, from trying to take the magic beans from them.

He then looked around after landing on his boot covered feet, making sure the coast was clear before going to the swamp, as he had the rep of a rogue and couldn't let rivals know about his ogro friends

Once he was sure the coast was clear, he made his way into the forest and found the swamphouse, as the triplets were running around outside, catching frogs but chasing them, making him smile..

"Uncle Puss!" they said rushing towards him at full speed.

Fiona was happy, seeing him as they were going to the tournament but the triplets weren't going, as they were going to Uncle Donkey for a while..

The triplets were excited, as they were getting ready but Shrek wondered if something was bugging him, but knew that he kept to himself..

"Nada amigo, I'm fine." he lied.

They then left the swamp.

* * *

Puss was feeling a little sad, watching people dancing at the tournament, as it was reminding him of when he asnd Kitty had danced together but he hoped she was okay back at the Poison Apple and heard evil cackling turning around, seeing Jack and Jill there, making him growl in anger, unsheathing his sword.

"So you're still the same, Puss?" Jack sneered.

"Shut Up!" he snarled unaware that Shrek had overheard.

He womdered why two exiled outlaws were talking to Puss, but hoped that he wasn't in trouble or getting mixed up with them and saw them leave but Puss smiled, as he went to find his friends..

He knew that he needed money not just for himself, but to help Kitty and Jack and Jill had promised him money if they pulled a few scams.

Shrek decided not to ask what that was about, as he went to join the others.


End file.
